


Eric's Book Bag

by robine



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, i have been watching that 70's show and this is what i've thought up, i wont hurt you i promise, it is very early and i wrote the first chapter on no sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robine/pseuds/robine
Summary: Eric and Hyde find a magazine in Eric's book bag that changes the relationship between the two boys.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Steven Hyde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. chapter 1

It was a hot May day in the Forman basement where Hyde and Eric lay waste to their afternoon seated before a television. The silence between them was nothing painful, but it was quite comforting considering their longtime friendship. Still, someone did always end up breaking the silence.

“Hey man, you remember that comic I asked you about yesterday?” 

Eric craned his neck. “Yeah, I think it’s in my backpack just run up and grab it.”

Hyde without a comment ran up the wooden stairs to get to the magazine. About three beats past before a loud “Forman!!” boomed through the entire house. Eric jumped at the sudden burst and proceeded to bolt upstairs.

Bursting into his room, Eric is met with Hyde holding his bookbag in a tight grasp with a bewildered look on his face. “What? What’s wrong is there a bug or something in there because if there is I’m outta here-” Eric says as he backs out of his room.

“No! No.” Hyde fumbles out as he backs into Eric’s bed to sit on it.

Eric starts worrying. Nothing really gets Hyde to get like this, so what could be in his book bag that’s making his act around? 

He walks over to the bed to inspect his bag, but before he could look in Hyde pulls it out of his gaze.   
“Hey man, what’s your deal!? You’ve been staring into my bag like the buddha came to you and it’s starting to creep me out. What’s in there other than the comic and some notebooks?”   
Hyde looks up to Eric with worry flustered on his face. “Hey, you know you can tell us anything. Right?”

_What the hell? _“Uh.. yeah..”__

__“Like, we’re all pretty accepting of anything, so we seriously wouldn’t mind it if you were. Yeah, it may take Donna some time, but she’ll come through. Come to think of it, that guy Buddy probably got through to you- oh I’m about to give him a piece of my mind-” Eric cuts him off. “Man! Buddy? Donna!? Give me that!” Eric snatches his book bag out of Hyde’s hands and proceeds to rummage through it. At first, he sees the usual; pencils, his notebook, the comic._ _

__One thing in the bag catches Eric’s eye. He lifts it up a little bit, and then throws his entire bag at a wall, as though he’s seen a ghost._ _

__“How the hell did that get in there!?” Eric screams. “That’s exactly what I’d like to know, but since you don’t we’re just here looking like sitting ducks.” Hyde puffs out._ _

__The item of discussion that has these boys in a spink is the magazine in Eric’s bag that has a man in feminine underwear and a bra. A moment goes by. For the first time in a while, the air feels very thick between Hyde and Eric._ _

__Hyde clears his throat. “So… How do you think that got in there?” Eric runs a hand through his hair and paces a bit. “I dunno… Oh! You know that geeky dutch foreign exchange student? Well, yesterday I saw him rummaging through my bag, but I just assumed it was for a pen or something, so I just ignored it.”_ _

__“Well, it obviously wasn’t a pencil, dumbass.” Hyde walks over to pick the magazine out of the bag and hold it between his thumb and index finger. “Who reads this crap anyway?”_ _

__“Well, you know how we have porn magazines with hot girls on them? This might be that but for… gay… men…” Eric manages to squeak out. Hyde begins to flip through the thin book. Eric, shocked and curious, walks over and looks through the photos with Hyde. Pages and pages are filled with photos of men on top of each other, men eating jello, and there’s even a photo of a man bearing his ass for a photo. The discomfort that the boys felt when they first found this magazine has now changed to pure curiosity._ _

__“Man, gay men are so cool.”_ _

__Hyde furrows his brows at this statement. “What makes you say that?’_ _

__Eric’s eyes widen for a moment. “Hey, don’t get the wrong idea, but they’re pretty cool to be able to feel that good with another man. Like, personally, I don’t think being with a man would be good, but these guys seem to like it.” Hyde stares at Eric for a moment, then shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. Plus, even more, imagine the sex. I couldn’t think to put anything in my ass.”_ _

__Eric ponders for a moment. “Wait, that’s how gay sex works? I thought they just had an extra hole that they were all born with or something.” Hyde stares at him like the idiot he is, then goes back to flipping through the book._ _

__The boys continue to watch the men in the magazine. Hyde looks up from a photo of two men kissing. “Forman, haven’t you kissed a guy before?” Eric rolls his eyes. “For your information, Buddy kissed me.”_ _

__“Well, yeah. But you still locked lips with a guy before. How’d it feel? Like, actually?”_ _

__Eric pondered for a second. “I don’t know. Like, when he kissed me I was shocked because a pair of lips were moving on mine, then I started feeling guilty because I felt like I was going against Donna, and then I realized that Buddy was a guy, causing me to shove him off.”_ _

__Hyde thought for a moment. “Wait, so, your initial reaction wasn’t that he was a guy? Was the kiss that distracting?”_ _

__“Well, no not really. I guess that I just didn’t mind the fact that he was a guy for a sec and saw him as someone who was kissing me.”_ _

__“ … So, a kiss from a guy can’t be that bad right?”_ _

__Eric thought for a moment. When buddy kissed him, he didn’t think too much about the guy part, which made him confused. But, if he was being honest with himself, Buddy was a pretty good kisser. “No, I suppose not.”_ _

__A silence hangs in the air for about five seconds before Hyde says something. “Well, what about, I kiss you? Just to see what it’s like?”_ _

__Eric stared wide-eyed at Hyde. _What kinda request is that?!_ “What the hell man! What are you smoking!?”_ _

__“Look, hear me out. If you didn’t hate it, it can’t be that bad, right? Plus, I’ve always been curious as to why gay men like that sort of stuff.”_ _

__“And here I thought everyone else had dumb ideas except for you!”_ _

__Eric felt conflicted. He totally didn’t want to give off the impression that he was gay, but it is curiosity. Plus, Hyde’s his best friend, so it would just pass off as some random thing they did that one random time. Then again, Hyde could be pulling his leg, but who would pull something like this on someone?_ _

__Seemingly, Eric has come to a conclusion. “Alright, fine. But just one kiss and we never speak of this again. Deal?”_ _

__Hyde nods his head. “Deal.”_ _

__The boys first just stare at each others lips, then slowly, they begin leaning in until their lips finally touch. As soon as they finally meet, it’s as if a spark has burst. Almost automatically, their lips begin to move against each other. They even manage to have their tongues mix with each other. At this point, they have been making out for about thirty seconds with no sign of stopping, and an evident growing tightness in both of their pants. After at least a minute, they pull apart from each other for air, mixing their breathing with each other as their faces are met mere centimeters apart. Hyde clears his throat. “I, um, gotta release in the toilet, so, uh…” Eric nods quickly and Hyde scurries out of the room._ _

__Eric walks over to his bed and flops down on it. That kiss was, to put it in simple terms, mind-blowing. Eric felt a sting in saying that it was way better than any kiss he’s shared with Donna. He traces a finger over his lip. _Shit. That felt amazing. I’ve even got wood from how amazing that was. Is this why women always end up hooking up with Hyde?__ _

__Eric quickly rubbed his eyes. What is he doing thinking about his best friend like that? And… why does he want it to happen again?_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter I'm sorry >-<

There Eric was once again, as per usual, making out with Donna in his Vista Cruiser. But today, the mood was more forced and rushed, as though they were going somewhere, or like Eric was trying to get a certain something off of his mind. 

Donna noticed the unusually fast pace and stopped the kiss. “What’s wrong?”

Eric feigned a normal face. “What are you talking about? I'm completely fine.” 

“No you’re not, I feel like you’re trying to gnaw my face off.” Eric swiped a hand over his face. “I’m sorry. It’s just a lot on my mind with you know… stuff…“

“Well, whatever it is you know I’ll be here for you, right?” Eric was guilt-stricken. He’d stayed up all night thinking about that stupid kiss with Hyde. He felt like he was cheating on Donna, but it shouldn’t be considered cheating if it was just a random kiss between curious buys. The problem here though was that it felt like more than a random kiss, it felt like the world was melting around them. 

Eric honestly didn’t know how or if he was going to tell Donna. He tells her practically everything, and if he didn’t at least talk about a glimpse of it, he felt as if he was going to explode. “Do you remember that kid Buddy?”

“Yeah, the guy that snogged you.” She said with a snicker. 

“Well uh… say a guy kissed me again, would that hurt you?” Donna scrunched her eyebrows. “Well, no because I know you’re not like that and it’s a guy. I know you’re not attracted to them and if anything it’ll probably happen out of some random decision like what happened with Buddy.”

Eric let out a sigh of relief. Donna always knows the right things to say.

“Why are you asking me this? What, did you kiss a guy again?” Scratch that. Not always. 

“Oh, no just a fleeting thought.”

“That’s been on your mind the entire time you’ve been making out with me?” Donna said with a raised eyebrow.

Eric shrugged. “Just random… guy thoughts I guess.” Donna rolled her eyes and went on to continue making out with him.

~~~~~~

Dinner that night was… interesting. The air in the room was so thick that Red didn’t even dare to call Eric a dumbass. Kitty, as the peacemaker she always is, spoke out. “So, boys, what’s with the silence? You guys fight again?”

“No.,” they both said in nervous unison, their eyes averting to their plates. Kitty gave Red a look, sending a message telling them to ‘get the hell out of there’. 

“Well, excuse me, I'll be spending some free time with your mother upstairs. Oh, and make sure that if you two fight take it downstairs, please.” Kitty and Red make a beeline for their upstairs bedroom, leaving Hyde and Eric to wallow in the silence. 

Eric throws the first punch. “What are you thinking right now?” 

Hyde looks around the room as if he’s trying to find an escape. Since there’s evidently none, he decides to go with the option of responding. “Of different ways to get out of this situation.”

“We wouldn’t be in this situation if you never kissed me in the first place.” 

Hyde got annoyed at this. “Hey, don’t pin this on me, alright? You agreed on it with me, so you’re as equal to blame here as me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have to choose if you never brought it up.”  
“But you could have gone with the other choice.”

“I don’t perform well under peer pressure!” Eric booms. The boys are once again surrounded by silence. Eric was totally losing this fight, and by the looks of it, Hyde doesn’t even want to play anymore. 

“Just… I don’t know… did you feel something?” Eric blurted out, trying to get it into the air. 

Hyde sat stunned to silence. He can’t deny that he felt something in that kiss, but he doesn’t want to go down the path of knowing that he felt something there. “No. I told you I was just trying something out. No feeling or anything, just two guys experimenting.”

Not being the answer that Eric wanted, he rolled his eyes. “Oh, really? Is that why you got stiff? Because you were just ‘experimenting’?” Eric finished with air quotes. 

“Hey, I’m not the only one who got it. Plus, I don’t even know why I should even bother arguing with you on this. What I said is what I said, end of discussion.” Hyde completed throwing down his table napkin and storming off downstairs. Eric left to his vices, felt pretty guilty for egging Hyde on like that. He just really wanted to make sure he felt the same way. Unfortunately, since the contrary occurred, Eric doesn’t know if he should be fine with it or bug Hyde about it. If he takes it as fine, maybe he can go back to how normal things were before this whole mess. If he takes the latter, he might do something he’ll regret, like break up with Donna. The other option would be to pretend like it never happened, keep being best friends with Hyde, and learning to forget about it. To Eric, this sounded like the best idea in the entire world, and it might just be the solution to their problem. 

Eric got up and made his way down to Hyde’s room. Hyde was on his bed reading a comic when Eric entered, much to his dismay. He rolled his eyes and flipped himself over on his bed, “What do you want, Forman?” 

Eric twitched awkwardly in the door frame, “Look I’ve been thinking about what you said and I’ve decided to just pretend this never happened and learn to get over it.”

Hyde nodded. “Sweet sounds like a good idea… but one request before we begin forgetting about it.” 

Eric furrowed his brows, “What?”

Hyde beckoned Eric to walk over and sit on the bed next to him. They sat there staring at each other for a few seconds before Eric grabbed Hyde’s face and met it with his. The kiss they shared this time wasn’t like the first, but was more rushed and fervent, for the two may never feel the way they do together again. Teeth clashing, lip gnashing, they were desperate for each other, clinging together like their life depended on it. Hyde broke away from the kiss to close and lock his bedroom door, then quickly rushed over to continue kissing Eric. They kissed for a while longer, forgetting all of their surroundings, be it the uncomfortable bed, the weird stench in the room, or the fact that they were both reaching for each other's pants zippers. 

Eric’s pants were opened first, allowing Hyde to make do with his member. Eric moaned into his mouth as Hyde stroked up and down to the perfect pace. Eric soon got a hold on Hyde and began meeting at the same pace as him. The boys were huffing and groaning, feeling the release coming closer. Eventually, they both came simultaneously, breathing against each other from the pure bliss and euphoria from it all. 

“Well, now I know what gay men like about this.” Hyde joked causing the boys to laugh.

They began cleaning up soon after, discarding any evidence that any action ever happened in that room. Once they were done and it was time for Eric to go to bed, they took one last look at each other before Eric eventually went upstairs. Eric knew he couldn’t get over this as he’d like, and he had the feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

A week has passed since Hyde and Eric’s… time together. Everything looked normal from the outside: Hyde cracked comeback jokes about the whole gang and Eric was his wise-ass awkward self as usual. The only mood out of place between the boy was the erotically auspicious looks between them. 

The worst part was that they weren’t the only ones able to notice. Donna suspected that the reason behind why Eric’s drive suddenly depleted because of the way he was eyeing Hyde. _Are they fighting over me again?_ Donna caught herself thinking. So, to try reassuring Eric, she tried to input almost every time they were together that she loved him. Sometimes, it worked a bit. It would bring up Eric’s drive and make him happy for the night. But when she would say it around their friends, Eric got visibly uncomfortable and had to force back an ‘I love you’ in response. It was painful for Donna to see him act this way, but even more painful for her to not understand. Somehow, she had to find out.

One night, in the middle of them making out in the vista cruiser, Donna pulled away with a questioning look in her eyes. Eric furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s wrong? We were getting it on pretty deep.”

Donna pulled in a long breath,” Well, I’ve noticed that you’ve been acting differently recently,” Eric visibly stiffened. _Bingo_. “And I also noticed that Hyde has been acting weird around you too.” Eric started looking around the car as if for an exit. “If anything is going on between you two, you can always tell me. It’s not like I’m going to go running after him if you tell your feelings.” Donna ended lightheartedly. The lightheartedness apparently didn’t reach Eric, who had retracted his arm from around Donna’s waist and started fidgeting a little. 

“Oh, um, I don’t know I’m just… feeling insecure again I guess.” Donna felt a bit of relief. It’s not uncommon for this to happen and Donna suspected it was this anyways. She reassured him as she had multiple times before that Eric has nothing to worry about, and as usual, Eric said out loud that he feels reassured. This night though, Eric still didn’t look put through. 

“That’s not it isn’t it?” Donna asked with concern.

Eric felt tight like the car started to come in on them and his insides were wringing themselves out. He couldn’t even think properly because of how anxious he felt at that moment. How could he say in a few easy words that he consensually sucked his best friend off and desperately wants to do it again? 

Eric tried calming himself down for the next few words he was about to speak. 

“I think we should take a break.”

Donna’s face went blank white after hearing those seven words. Seven words that she didn’t think Eric could even muster saying. She couldn’t even respond, not even ask why. She only sat staring Eric in the face. 

Eric couldn’t handle it anymore. He gathered his things and opened the driver's side of the vista cruiser, leaving Donna stranded in the car to herself. Eric knew what he had to do. He didn’t mean to say that to Donna, Hell not in a million years did he ever think he would say that to her. The only thing he knew was that since it was said, all he could do was take the next step. Eric rushed down the stairs to his basement and into Hyde’s small room. 

“Hey man, your mom told me to tell you that dinner-” Hyde’s words were stopped short when a pair of lips came crashing down on his own. 

Their lips started moving against each other. The burning passion from only a week of not having their hands on one another. Hyde began pulling them both towards his small futon seating Eric on Hyde’s legs, as their lips continued to dance. This went on for what felt like forever, as they began to take their clothes off of each other like the desperate teenage boy that they are. Eric was in his underwear and Hyde was in his jeans when the latter male stood up from the kiss, shoving Eric off in the process. “What the fuck man!? What the hell happened to pretending it never happened!?” Hyde burst out. 

Eric couldn’t hide the sudden well of tears in his eyes. It was a good thing that his parents and sister were out for the night, or someone would have come down and caught them in this unlikely state. 

“I can’t be with Donna when I’m thinking of you like this.”

They stood in the room, a foot away from each other, breathing as their eyes stayed glued together.

Hyde ran a hand through his hair and puffed out a small but quick laugh,” Man, Forman, you found yourself a way with words.” This brought a quick smile to Eric’s face, giving him enough courage to step forward and plant a small kiss on his lips. Hyde could only look at Eric with adoration. 

Hyde put a hand up to cups Eric’s cheek. “You know this isn’t like me, right?” Eric nodded, “Yeah, I expected you to reject me immediately, but things seem to be working out so well that I can’t help but accept that this has gotta be you and- oh look you’re gonna kiss me again-” Hyde leaned in for another kiss, longer this time and much softer.

“What. The. Fuck.”

Hyde and Eric tore their faces away from either and looked towards the door, where Donna stood red in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gollee its been long im sorry i just lost motivation to write for a month but here u go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm doing this either, but I actually like the ship a tad. Also, I intend to write at least every day, so stay tuned my homies.


End file.
